Face the Music
by storyofmylife124
Summary: What if the man that said he’d love you for all of his existence left you pregnant with his child? What if you were finally starting to fill the hole in your heart when he came back and you had to protect your child and yourself from being hurt?
1. Mason

**What if the man that said he'd love you for all of his existence left you pregnant with his child? What if you were finally starting to fill the hole in your heart when he came back and you had to protect your child and yourself from being hurt? What would you do? Would you run, or would you turn and face the music?**

**Five months ago the love of my life walked out on me. That day was the day my life seemed over. I didn't want to live, that is, until I found out some amazing news. I was pregnant. My pregnancy was short, confusing and painful. My baby grew so fast that I ended up giving birth last month in the cold state of Alaska. Yes I know what your thinking. Alaska? Why the hell did you go there? Well, there is a large coven of veggie vampires living there and I knew they could help me through this. Irina and Tanya were really helpful when it came time to deliver my child due to the fact they were almost just as smart at the Cullen's when it came to medical stuff and they worked swiftly and flawlessly around me.**

**Flashback**

"_**Bella. Bella can you hear me?" Irina's musical voice brought me into consciousness and out of the black fire that overtook my body. I blinked my eyes a few times before noticing the clarity of my surroundings. I could see the dust mites floating around the room, every single scratch, dent, color, pattern seemed bright, more pronounced and more beautiful. **_

"_**Bella you had a baby boy!" Tanya and Irina were bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store as they rambled on about how cute he was but all I wanted to know was where he was and why he wasn't in my arms.**_

"_**where is he?" My thoughts were diverted to the sound of my melodic voice echoing throughout the room of stone.**_

"_**He's in the other room with Kate. We wanted to make sure you were okay before we brought him in to see you. He's so adorable. He looks just like his father." Tanya assured me **_

"_**Would you go get him for me?" I asked politely**_

"_**of course." they walked out of the room and returned back with a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket.**_

"_**what are you going to name him?" truthfully I hadn't thought of names for my baby. I was very overwhelmed at the time that I didn't really think about anything.**_

"_**I don't know." I told them while an angelic child was placed in my arms. He has bright green eyes and bronze hair that would make any person's heart melt, just like Edward. When he smiled you could see the dimples in his cheeks and the flawless skin he possessed, and when he laughed, it sounded like a choir of angels singing in the crisp summer air.**_

"_**Mason. His name is Mason." It was perfectly clear now. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before.**_

_**Mason and I moved back to Forks, Washington where we now lived in a beautiful two story cottage on the outskirts of the forest walls, my heaven, as we called it. It was a cute little house, three rooms, three bathrooms (attaching) a kitchen, backyard, family room, Mason's "fantasy land" that had all of his toys and what-not's in it, and a room dedicated completely to music. It was our home and no one could disrupt the peace, or at least I thought they couldn't.**_

"_**where are you going big boy?" I questioned my son as he roled over onto his back trying to get off the blanket I had set out for him. His face lit up as I scooped him up into my arms and blew onto his exposed belly. **_

"_**Are you thirsty? Do you want to go find some deer with mommy?"**_

_**His eyes lit up as soon as I mentioned hunting. He cant catch any animals but once I get them for him he can get the blood. His favorite is mountain lion. I wanted to cry when I found that out last month. He is too much like Edward it kills me but I loved him so much words can't explain it. I tried to get a hold of them once I got back to Forks but nothing has happened yet even if I wish for them to come back every second of every day. Anyway, I cradled Mason in my arms and ran him deep into the forest where I caught a deer and brought it over to him. He put his little mouth around its limp neck and drank the body clean of blood. He finished and I quickly got an elk to hold me through the day until he went to sleep and I could run out here for an hour to hunt bigger game. My angel was back in my arms as soon as I could get him to let go of the little squirrel that he was trying to take home and keep as a pet but I really didn't want a pet at the moment even though he was very content holding the little bugger. I walked home at a human pace so we could enjoy the beautiful scenery the forest possessed and continued to flaunt for out amusement. When we got into the house I immediately knew something was wrong. There were scents here I didn't know but they weren't human so I was preparing for the worst. Mason felt my unease and held onto me tighter while I evaluated the house. I walked into the front room and gasped when I saw who was there. **_


	2. Love?

"Jacob Black. Is there a reason you are in my house?" my voice had a bit more venom in it than I intended.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" He sounded really shaky, I was scared and truthfully didn't know what to do especially around a young werewolf.

"Jacob you need to leave."

"Bella I just need to talk to you. The pack needs information." his voice was now stronger and more confident that before.

"what do you want?"

"we just needed to check on you child to make sure he hasn't caused any harm." He was embarrassed now. Good.

"Mason hasn't caused any mayhem. Now please leave."

"I'm sorry I barged in like this. It wont happen again." He turned and left out our front door not bothering to shut the door or excusing his rude behavior. Now if your wondering what happened between Jacob and I, we don't talk unless we are discussing the Vampire/Werewolf treaty or Mason. When they found out I had a son with Edward they insisted that they should check up on us to make sure we don't so anything rash or put anyone in danger. I agreed so I didn't make any trouble between us and that was that. Jacob and I have never been the same. Oh well. I have a bigger responsibility now and I can go ride motorcycles or go cliff diving with him anymore . I cant be a kid anymore.

I snapped out of my memories when Mason was trying to wiggle free from my grasp to get to his toys at our feet. I set him down and he wiggled his way over to a plush wolf that Sam gave me when we settled our first agreement. He has been the mediator between everyone and he has been an amazing friend to me the last few months. Mason was always ecstatic when Sam came over to visit. They rolled around and played with toys, Sam has even taken him hunting a few times. I loved his help and I really value what he has done for my little family. As I watched my baby play I realized how I could get a hold of the Cullens. Alice! Of course! How could I not remember! I ran around the house searching for a marker and paper and once I found it, my mouth turned into a smile. I wrote in big block letters ALICE I NEED HELP and I knew she got the message. You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you? That's what it feels like when Alice sees your future and that feeling was overwhelming me. I didn't know what had just over come me but I knew it was only a moment of maybe hours before a Cullen was at my door. Now I had to figure out what I was going to say. Something along the line of "Oh Hey guys! I know you didn't think vampires could have kids but I want you to meet Edward's son." no. That wont work at all. So how am I going to phrase this? Hmmmmm…..

My mind was once again consumed by my thoughts but all to soon I had to snap back into reality when something crashed in the other room.

"Mason! What did you do!?" my eyes scanned the room and saw a shattered desk and a very confused baby boy next to it.

"Mason what happened?" I gasped and tried to hide my laugh. He rolled over to show me what he did and it looked like he just snapped it in half with his hand. This could not be good.

"Mason, honey, you have to be very soft with things. You mustn't break things." He always understood my directions but now I was really worried. He'd never been that strong and now he was snapping oak wood desks! What is going on?

"I think its time to take a nap." I took my baby in my arms and walked him into his room where I placed him in his crib, kissed his head and tucked him in. Once I was sure he was asleep I turned off the light and shut the door into his room and went to go clean up the desk. There was two halves so it was very simply disposed of and I didn't mind the desk being gone it was always a pain in a butt to clean around. Once I had put all the toys back where they belonged I dusted and vacuumed the entire house trying to kill time until Mason woke up. Before I had time to blink the door bell rang out a beautiful chime that somewhat resembled my lullaby. I knew who would be there and I was a little nervous to tell you the truth. At a human pace I walked over to the heavy oak door and opened it revealing a very worried Edward.

"Bella." he sighed in relief and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I just wanted Alice

"Alice saw your sign for help and I told her I would come find you."

"oh." I was shocked and didn't know what to say

"what's wrong Bells? Are you hur…. Who's here? There's another heart beat." a puzzled expression over took his face

"Edward… I um.." He didn't let me finish

"oh. You have someone else now. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. I'll leave." He turned to walk out but I couldn't let him leave me again. Not when hes within arms reach.

"Edward don't leave." My voice was barley above a whisper

"You don't need me Bells. You've moved on. Just like I wanted." He was almost gone now and I couldn't let that happen.

"Edward that's your son's heart you hear. Not my love interest. That's kind of impossible because the only one I love doesn't have a heart beat." He needed to know.

"What are you talking about Bella? I don't have a son." he was back in my yard now

"Edward you do. His name is Mason and he's a month old and growing rapidly." I had no choice but to tell him now.

"Bella. You know just as well as I do that it is impossible for vampires to have kids."

"Edward I was human. You were vampire. He's sleeping upstairs and I really want you to see for yourself how much he is ours."

"Bella, I , I wouldn't want to wake him." He make an almost painful expression appear on his face.

"You won't wake him. Please."

He ran his hand through his perfect bronze hair and let out a long sigh. "Okay." I took his hand and led him into Mason's room where he was still soundly asleep in his crib. Just like I knew he would be.

"That's our son. Mason Anthony Cullen."

"Bella, this is impossible. Nothing like this is possible."

"He's living proof that it is real Edward. He is our child and I just wanted you to know about him. You don't have to accept him. You can leave and never look back I just didn't want you to find out from someone other than me. I'm sorry I got you involved." Telling Edward was a huge mistake. I knew that he would leave again but I wanted him to hear it from me and not Alice.

Surprisingly, Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe I left you like this. I'm so sorry Bella. I was being so stupid and I thought I was helping you by leaving but instead … instead you ended up like this. I am so sorry." Edwards words were simple but had a sound of pain and regret behind them.

"Edward. Don't apologize. it's the life I want." I realized after I had said that, that my words had a double meaning to them. "Its not that I don't want you in it because believe me I would do anything to have you back in my life but I just love being a mom. And on the plus side, being a vampire really helps me with him." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Bella. Never think for one second that I don't love you because I love you more than you can imagine."

"then why did you leave me?"

"I thought I could save you from me."

"You cant keep me from loving you."

Edward was about to say something back but Mason started to roll around in his crib and soon he started to whimper and cry. I bent down to pick him up but Edward interrupted me.

"Bell do you mind?" he gestured toward Mason and I stepped back and urged him to proceed with his actions. He bent down and cradled our son in his perfect, cold arm and I swear he had a smile plastered onto his god like face.

"He has your nose."

"and your gorgeous green eyes from your human years."

"Hes thinking about you." Edward stated

"really? What about me?"

" He loves you."

"that's good to know."

"yes. Very good."

"Hes thinking about the hunting trip you took this morning. He likes when you and him go together."

I smiled at the thoughts of my baby boy and then I walked over so Edward and I were standing right next to each other and we were both admiring our child.

"Do you think we should tell your family?" I asked him

"We should. But we should wait until your ready to tell them."

"so you wont leave me again?" I didn't want to get re attached to him with out the certainty of that.

"Never my love, never"

Was he serious? I was about to find out.


	3. Alaska

**I was suddenly pulled out of my thought by a cry and Mason removing his hand from my face. Had I just imagined all that? Edward hadn't come back and I was still all alone, well not completely, I still had my amazing baby boy, but what was that! I mean it felt so real! "Mason, was that what you want to happen?" he just giggled and blew a bubble"Me too." I had noticed that he actually had broken the desk, but I hadn't written Alice a note, but maybe I should. No! what am I saying! I cant just ask them to come crawling back! I'm going insane. Maybe I'll take Mason and go up to Alaska. We haven't visited in a few months and I'm sure they would be thrilled! I just needed to get out of the house."Tanya?" I said into the phone that I was holding at my ear."Bella! How are you?!""I'm fine, Masons great too, but I was wondering if it would be okay if we came up to visit for a few days.""Oh my gosh! Yes! We would love to see you!""okay, well I guess I'll go look at plane tickets then I'll call you back!""Sounds good! Give the baby a kiss for me!""Will do.""bye.""Bye.""Mason guess what!" he looked at me with those big green eyes. "Were going to go visit Aunt Tanya and Auntie Kate!" He smiled and wiggled his way over to me. I picked him up and carried him into my office where he sat on my lap as I looked at plane tickets. There was a Delta flight leaving tomorrow at ten into Denali. So I booked it. I'll leave tomorrow and when we get there, maybe they'll be able to help me figure out why Mason was getting so strong so fast and so soon."Do you want to help mommy pack?" I asked my baby boy, he just looked at me like I was going insane so I put him in my room next to some toys so I could at least keep an eye on him while I packed our suitcases. Putting together clothes for me to wear was easy due to the fact I could walk outside in Denali with nothing on and feel nothing, Mason on the other hand actually needed warm clothes. I packed enough clothes for a week and we could always go shopping if need be but I was hoping that a week would be enough time for me to clear my head and figure so things o'clock sharp the next morning our plane left. Mason was fast asleep in my arms as soon as we were in the air but I was just looking out the window hoping to god that we would land soon. Four hours and two crazy stockers later we landed in the frozen state of Alaska. Kate and Elizar were waiting for us as soon as we landed."Bella!" Kate cried as I walked up to her with Mason in my arms."Hello Kate!" "How was the flight?""Weird." I said and we left it at that. Mason was now in Elizar's waiting arms and even though he was next to me I felt the pain of being alone wash over me once again. As stupid as it was, I still think about Him every day, sometimes I'll sit for hours just staring at the wall wishing I was in his arms again. I knew that wouldn't happen though. "We got an interesting call this morning Bella. It was for you." Kate said as we were walking to their car"Really. Who was it?""Alice Cullen.""oh, well what did she say?""She didn't say anything. The phone rang, it was her number, I picked up she asked me if I was you when I told her no, you wouldn't be here until this afternoon, she hung up." Kate explained."That's weird.""Even for Alice.""So have you talked to any of the Cullen's lately?""I talked to Carlisle a few weeks ago, it sounds like the family has gone a bit haywire. Rosalie and Emmett are somewhere in Montana looking at houses. Alice and Jasper are just hanging around the northern peninsula exploring. Esme and Carlisle are staying at home and Carlisle said Edward has hardly spoken to anyone since they left. They sound lonely.""Oh, um, where exactly is home for them?""Wyckoff, New Jersey."I was speechless. The way Elizar explained what Carlisle had said broke my non-beating heart. They way I could just imagine Carlisle and Esme's faces looking around and not seeing their kids next to them, I wanted to drop dead (no pun intended) right there and never moving again. I couldn't imagine the Cullen's without… the Cullen's. Esme always told me that a life without her kids, wasn't a life worth living. Miraculously, I knew what she meant. I suddenly realized that if I didn't have Mason, I would probably be locked up in a hospital with depression. Its amazing how one change in your life can make your outlook on life a lot better. Edward was my original happiness, now its Mason."Bella I hope you don't mind me asking, and please don't take it offensively, but what prompted you to come back?""I'm worried about Mason." **

"**Oh, really. How so?" still asking questions**

"**Well, today, he um, he broke an oak desk in half, and on top of that, he showed me Edward coming home. I don know how, but I think he's getting powers."**

"**Oh I see. That's very interesting. Do you mind if I spend some time with him, to observe?" He asked**

"**Of course, but do you mind if we wait until he gets used to the house again, I know its only been a few months but I would feel better if I knew he was okay in the house."**

"**Of course."**

**We all got situated in their SUV then we were on our way to the house. They lived in a big stone house with beautiful natural features and amazing… we amazing Everything! I was happy to be around another group of vampires that were almost as big as the Cullens. They're the tie to my past and they make my heart ache a little less every day, even though its going to centuries for my heart to even feel a fraction of a bit better. But I have to get past that. I have my own little family and I have to put my best foot forward for him. I refuse to let my son look at me all torn up and depressed. I have to get over this, no matter what.**


	4. Five years later

__________________________ 5 YEARS LATER______________________

"Mommy come on!" my baby boy said as he tugged on my pant leg trying to get me to hurry. It was his first day of kindergarten and he was, excited, to say the least.

"I'm coming. Calm down." I cooed to my baby boy

"I'm sorry momma."

"Its okay. So are you sure you have everything? Backpack?"

"Yep."

"Lunch?"

"Yep"

"pencils?"

"yep."

"Crayons?"

"I was supposed to have crayons?" his innocent voice rang out

"They're in your desk, top drawer."

"Oh. Okay!" he ran off into his room. I grabbed my purse off my bed, check over my outfit one more time, and I approved. I walked into Mason's room where he was putting his crayons into his backpack and I have to say, the little boy sitting on his bed in a button up shirt and jeans was not the same little boy I had in my arms five years ago. He was starting to grow up. A little to much every day. It was scary.

"Momma, are you ready now?"

"Ya baby. Lets go." I scooped him up in my arms and his little hands encircled my neck. I walked into the garage and put Mason in his car seat before I got in and drove to the elementary school where my only son would be going to his first day of kindergarten. When I pulled into the parking lot I could tell Mason was starting to get nervous.

"Momma, these kids are big." his voice quivered

"I know sweetie, but you'll be fine."

"Are you sure momma?"

"I'm positive."

"okay."

I got out of my car and took Mason out of his car seat before I grabbed his little hand and walked him to his class room. We played on the playground until the teachers came out and blew their whistles signaling that the school day was starting. I felt Mason tense up as soon as the whistles blew. I knelt down so I was his level and his green eyes pierced my heart. He looked so scared, but I knew he would be fine. Okay, is it bad if I wanted to cry? My baby boy was growing up so fast and it felt like he was going to slip out of my grasp any second.

"just remember to be soft, no one else can do what you can, and if you need me, just think." I gave him one more smile and a kiss on the head before I turned him over to his teacher, Mrs. Davis.

'I love you Momma.' I heard in my head 'I love you too baby.' I replied knowing he could hear me, and then I went home. It was weird. Lonely and quiet, but I decided to catch up on some cleaning. I picked up every toy on the floor and dusted every surface, I vacuumed did some laundry and even went grocery shopping for Mason, and before I knew it, it was three o'clock and I was ready to go get my baby boy. Excited wasn't even the right word to describe what I was feeling. I was ready to have Mason back in my arms once again. My car didn't seem to go fast enough on the roads I was traveling and due to the fact there were tons of anxious parents waiting around the school I couldn't go as fast as I wanted. I listened to some of the conversation the other parents were engaged in. One in particular caught my attention. They were talking about me.

'I heard she's only sixteen' One mom said. '18 I corrected to myself'

'Ya but her sons already five! So she has to be older. She couldn't have been pregnant at eleven!' The other corrected.

'And Julia told me her boyfriend left her when she told him.'

'well she seems irresponsible. Probably flunk out of high school and does drugs.' That bitch. I wanted to rip her head off so bad. Unfortunately, I didn't. But come on! Drugs? If I did drugs I would have blood shot eyes, nasty skin, hair falling out by the hand fulls and I probably wouldn't care enough to bring my son to school! Ugh! People like that make me consider murder. Okay so I'm done listening in. I stood in the play yard playing a game on my phone as I waited for the bell to ring. Finally after four long minutes, the teachers came out side with their class.

Mason was, of course, last out of the class room. He looked kind of upset but as soon as he saw me his face lit up and he ran towards me. I scooped him up in my arms and didn't want to move, but as always, I didn't get my way.

"Momma, I don't like school." he said as he dug his head into my shoulder

"Why not?" I think I knew why but I didn't want to be right.

"we had to talk about our family today and everyone laughed at me." r

"Im so sorry baby. I promise it will get better."

"I doubt it." he mumbled.

"But, hey, guess what!"

"what?"

"I got your favorite snack!"

"cheeze its!" he squeeled with delight

"Most definitely." I lauhed at his expression

"Well then why are we still here! Wht aren't we at home eatin some cheeze its!" for a five year old, he spoke likt a ten year old. I walked over to my car with Mason with my arms and I buckled him into his seat. We drove home listing to Rascal Flats and singin along to every word. Mason was amazing like that. He could sing any song you asked him to and he knew what a new song was going to sound like before you let him listen to it. He really is one of a kind.

I pulled into the garage and got Mason out and as soon as he was on the ground he ran into the house in search of his cheeze its. I layed a blanket down in front of the TV so he and I could sit down and watch Tv as he ate. I didn't like him eating on the furniture so this was the next best thing. He came out of the kitchen and we picked a show to watch, we decided on JONAS. He sat in my lap and I stroked his long auburn hair off his face as he ate, then he started to ask question that I wasn't ready to answer.

"Momma, am I ever gunna have a daddy?" the question shocked me and I was silent for a few moments before I answered with a simple,

"I don't know baby."

"Well, what is he comes here?"

"Why would he come here?"

"I was thinking today in school that if my daddy came back that we could be a family But then I saw something, theres a note about me spacing out and not answering a question in my backpack. But I saw a little pixie girl hugging you, and a big muscley guy laughing, but you were just standing there holding me. Oh and there was a really pretty girl smiling and a man that was trying to calm the pixie girl down and then there were three other people but they were just standing there

"Mason how do you know about those people?" this was getting crazy. Elizar told me that he was able to see what people wanted, and he seemed to be able to communicate with me through his thoughts but no one else but how did he know about the Cullens.

"Its what someone wants to happen." he said point blank.

"Do you know who wants that?"

"You wouldn't like it." he warned as he gave me the same look Edward did.

"Please tell me." I encouraged.

"Its what daddy wants."


	5. Authors note thank you

So you guys are officially AMAZING! In the last hour 16 people have either subscribed or commented on my story and I am so thankful that you guys like it! I want you guys to know that I'm almost finished with the next chapter and I will have it up tomorrow as soon as I get home (so like three o'clock or around that time.)

I'm not in love with this next chapter but hopefully it will clear some things up because I looked over my story and the way it was split up in the chapters because some of you were confused and I realized it was a bit confusing so hopefully the next chapter will help and if not, leave a comment or message me and I'll try to explain. Well, keep on commenting and subscribing because I love it!

Thanks a million!


	6. Flashbacks and Dreams

_**. Previously**_

"_**I saw a little pixie girl hugging you, and a big muscley guy laughing, but you were just standing there holding me. Oh and there was a really pretty girl smiling and a man that was trying to calm the pixie girl down and then there were three other people but they were just standing there**_

"_**Mason how do you know about those people?" this was getting crazy. Elizar told me that he was able to see what people wanted, and he seemed to be able to communicate with me through his thoughts but no one else but how did he know about the Cullens.**_

"_**Its what someone wants to happen." he said point blank.**_

"_**Do you know who wants that?"**_

"_**You wouldn't like it." he warned as he gave me the same look Edward did.**_

"_**Please tell me." I encouraged. **_

"_**Its what daddy wants." **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**I was silent for a long while as I processed what Mason had said. Its been over five years since he has mentioned Edward or anyone else. Why Edward wanted to come back now, was beyond me and I wasn't going to let him waltz his way into my life again and disrupt the peace I have worked so hard to keep. After We got back from Alaska years ago, and I knew what Mason was capable of I was able to work around it to make him feel as normal as possible, and I was afraid that he was a little to accurate when it came to what was going to happen, but I'm praying to God that he's not right about Edward.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Bella, it's a very interesting thing Mason can do. It seems that he is able to show people what other people want. So if I wanted to go hunting, he would show me in the forest, and things like that. And I think it is also possible her inherited mind reading from Edward. However, I'm not sure how to explain the sudden strength."**_

_**We were both quiet and still as I held him in my arms **_

"_**Well that's a lot to take in." I said as I let out a nervous laugh. He agreed.**_

"_**Do you think hes getting evrthing full vampires have?"**_

"_**it's a possibility, but have you noticed anything else?"**_

"_**no."**_

"_**Well then I wouldn't worry about it for now." I just smiled trying to hide the fact that I was freaking out.**_

"_**Have you heard anything else from Alice?" I asked still trying to figure out why she called**_

"_**No, Tanya said she caught her scent while she was running but we don't think she'll come close."**_

"_**oh. Why do you think she called?"**_

"_**I don't know. Its Alice, she does what she wants, when she wants so we have no clue why she called."**_

_**End flashback**_

**That was the last time I had heard any of their names until now.**

**This was going to be an interesting week.**

"**Momma, can I quit school?" Masons sudden question took me out of my flashback and into the reality that was sitting in my lap.**

"**No, you may not quit school."**

"**But every one laughs at me." he whined as his eyes filled with tears**

"**Baby I know its going to be hard, but soon you'll start making new friends and then you'll never want to come home!" I said trying to cheer him up.**

"**Momma, the teacher said I was weird too."**

"**What? Why would she say that!" Now I was getting angry**

"**Well, she didn't mean for me to hear it, because she was thinking it, but I don't like her."**

"**It'll get better" I hope. I added mentally. **

"**What if it doesn't?" **

"**We'll cross that bridge when we have to." Mason seemed to calm down after that. The few tears that had fallen onto his flawless face were beginning to dry as he curled up in my lap and closed his eyes. Oh I wished I was him. I could go to sleep for just an hour and escape all my problems, even if I knew they would be waiting for me when I awoke. **

**I held Mason in my arms as he slept, I never wanted to let him go. I cant believe everthing he has to go through. Its bad enough being the new kid with an eighteen year old mom and a missing father but to have to hear what every one was thinking about you had to be brutal. I remember one time he was having a really bad day with everything flowing around in his head so I literally had to run him to the middle of nowhere so he could have some peace in his mind. He still knows that I would take him there again if he needed it. Mason had always been good with his powers too, he was able to pick the thoughts out of what was being spoken and he knew what people wanted and what they would do but when it came to what he wanted, he didn't share that information. When Mason first started to experiment with his powers he told me that he didn't want me to have to worry about him, and I don't ever get a glimpse into what he wants, unless he wants to go hunting with me. Then he shows me. But when he slept was my favorite thing, I took his hand and placed it where my once beating heart layed and as soon sa he touched me, his dreams filled my mind. He was in the back yard sitting on the swing, he had a smile on his face then out of nowhere Edward came into the picture and started to push him. He seemed happy, they both did. Where I was in this dream I didn't know, but I was glad I didn't see Edward next to me. I would have broken down right then and there. Mason slept for about two hours before I woke him up to do his homework and eat dinner, I knew he wanted to hunt but we wouldn't be able to get far enough into the woods to get good prey in the time frame we had, so macaroni and cheese it is.**

"**How did you sleep?" I asked as he sat at the kitchen table**

"**Good. I had a dream about dad." He sadi it like it wasn't a big deal at all**

"**Mason how do you know about dad?" I asked casually**

"**You think about him a lot." oh crap. I forgot Mason could read my mind when I wanst thinking about keeping my guard up.**

"**Oh im sorry." **

"**Its okay mommy. like hearing about them. They sound nice." He was reffering to the rest of the Cullens now. "do you think I'll ever meet them?"**

"**I don't know baby. I don't know." I said in a low voice**

"**I do." Then Mason got up and ran out the back door. Crap. Here we go. **


	7. Who was there!

Mason was about four miles into the forest when he stopped. He turned around to face me and there was a big smile on his face, he was starting to scare me.

"Mason, baby are you okay?" I asked as my voice quivered with nerves

"Momma they're coming!"

"Who's coming Mason?" his expression was starting to really creep me out, and I'm his mother.

"Momma, daddy and everyone else is coming."

"What are you talking about Mason?"

"momma, daddy, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie!" How did he know about everyone, I rarely though a lot about everyone

"Mason, what are you talking about? You're scaring me. Lets just go back inside and we'll call Sam." I said trying to lure him inside.

"momma, I though you wanted to see them."

"I do, but, Mason we are not talking about this, lets go." I picked him up and he started to whine and throw a tantrum in my arms.

"Momma! They want to see you too!"

No. No they don't even know im a vampire. They think im 23 years old. They don't even know about mason. They cant be here. They cant be coming back. I ran Mason into the house, grabbed my keys and Mason's coat and got him buckled into the car, then I drove to the one place I was safe from them.

"Bella?" I head a rough voice say as I pulled into my destination "Bells what are you doing here?" The voice was panicked

"They're coming back Sam." I dry sobbed. He opened the door and held me in my arms while he asked Emily to take Mason inside the house.

"Bella. Who's coming?"

"The Cullen's. Mason said they all wanted to come back and see me. Then he showed me, and they were all here. I didn't know where to go." Sam was cradling me in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

"Bella, lets get you inside." He picked me up carried me into his and Emily's house

"momma, I'm sorry." Was the first thing Mason said to me

"Its okay baby." Sam set me on my feet and Mason ran into my arms. "Mason were going to stay here for a while, okay?"

"Okay momma." Sam and Emily gave us sympathetic looks as we talked for a while. Mason went with Emily and sat down in front of the TV while Sam and I talked.

"Bella, The pack just ran across their scent." Sam said, his voice low.

"What do I do?" I asked in a hushed tone

"Go see them." Whoa. Wait a minute! What! I wasn't expecting that answer. "Bella you have tearing your self apart ever since they left, the only thing keeping your from dying is Mason, and he cant do that forever. You need them."

"Sam. I…." he cut me off

"Go. We'll watch Mason." I was basically shoved out the door after Sam said that.

I stood outside the closed door just trying to compose myself and figure out what just happened.

Then it hit me. Sam wouldn't know if I didn't go and see them so I decided to run back to the house and grab Mason some clothes and a few toys. I ran off of the front porch and into my car then sped all the way home. I got out and walked to the front door. I stepped inside and took a deep, and unnecessary, breath to try to calm my nerves. I walked at a human pace upstairs and into Mason room. I grabbed a tote bag and filled it with a tee shirt for Mason and a pair of jeans then I added a button up shirt and a pair of khaki paints for him so if I decided to keep him in school he would have clothes. Maybe he's not ready for school, maybe I should keep him home another year then just put him in first grade next year. Ya. That's what I'll do. He doesn't like it anyway. Once I was done packing for Mason I walked into my room and grabbed two casual dresses from my closet along with shoes and everything I need to do Mason's hair in the morning. I walked down stairs and grabbed some toys and Mason's gameboy off the coffee table then walked back outside and locked the doors. What I wasn't expecting was the group of people that were standing in my back yard.

"BELLA!" a little squeaky voice rang out just before I was crush into a hug that would have done damage to anyone that wasn't me. I didn't know what to say. Alice let go of me but as soon as she did I looked at my old family once over with a confused look then started to walk towards my car.

"Bella! Where are you going!?" Alice yelled as she easily kept my pace.

"Oh that funny I asked my self the same question about you guys for five fricken years!"

"Bella!" Alice looked hurt along with the rest of the family.

"What?" I spun around and looked at them as I threw my bag into the back seat of my car.

"What happened to you?"

"Life, Alice. Life happened." I got in the drivers seat and started the car

"We just want to talk to you." She said as she held my door open. "We missed you." I took another deep breath and turned off my car. I didn't say a word as I walked back to the front door of my house, unlocked it and watched as they all filed into my house. I didn't even bother to look as Edward as he walked past me.


	8. coming undone

I led them into the family room where everyone sat on the sofas and I sat next to Alice and Emmett.

"So bells, I see you still play with the kiddie toys." Emmett said as he putted a power rangers action figure out from under him. I cracked a small smile as I though of why that was there. .

"Sorry." I took the toy from him and set in down on the coffee table. I looked around the room looking and rememorizing the family that left me. I still didn't look at Edward.

"Bella didn't you miss us even a _little _bit?" Alice asked me with a sad voice

"Of course I missed you, Alice."

"Then why were you just going to leave us a few minutes ago?" Crap. She has to start with the hard questions!

"I didn't know what to say."

"But if you were happy to see us then you would know everything to say!" she protested as she stared at me

"Alice relax" Rosalie cried out

"Sorry."

I just gave her an exasperated smile

"Bella have you lived here alone all these years!?" Carlisle asked as he looked around my house

"ummm, not exactly." I said under my breath They all just looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked again

"nothing." I said and we left it at that.

"How have you been?" Esme asked clearly worried about me

"I've been okay. Not great, but surviving." I replied honestly. "How have you guys been?" everyone shifted around in their seat like there was something they didn't want to tell me.

"We've been, okay." Esme answered

"No we haven't. We don't do anything. Were falling apart at the seams since we left." Emmett boomed.

"Oh." I felt awful for asking now. I looked at my feet and figited with my sleeve.

"ya." emmett's voice was low now.

We all sat in scilence for a few seconds before the phone rang.

"Excuse me for a second." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the reciver.

"Hello?"

"Momma, is it okay if I go get ice cream with Sam, Emily and the pack?" Mason's little voice answered back

"ya that fine."

"Thank you momma. I love you!"

"Bye." I smiled and hung up the phone before I returned back to the family room where everyone was involved in their own conversations. Everyone except, him.

"Sorry about that." I said as I sat back down. I started to talk with everyone again but when I was talking to Esme about the house I saw Carlisle give a strange look towards Edward, and when I was mid scentence I was cut off by a velvet smooth voice.

"Bella, do you think we could talk. Privatley?" I looked up for the first time to see a face I havent seen in five years.

"I.. uh.." crap he still dazzles me. "sure."

I led him into the back yard and everyones eyes seemed to follow us the entire way out there.

"Bella, I just want to apologize. I never should have left. I'm sorry." I just looked at him. " I know your not going to forgive me easily but you have to understand that I left because I was trying to protect you."

"how the hell is leaving me alone protecting me."

"I thought that with me out of the picture you would move on and live a happy normal human life."

"well, that didn't work so….. Looks like all the crap we went through was for nothing."

"im sorry about that. About you having to go through that alone."

"I wasn't alone."

"where did you go?" he asked with a confused face

"I went to Alaska and stayed with Tanya and Irina. They changed me."

"I cant believe them. They had no right! Oh when I see them they are going to.."

"stop Edward. They saved me when you couldn't so if anything you should be thanking them."

He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Was me leaving so bad that you had to become a monster."

"I didn't have a choice."

"yes you did."

"no. I didn't. I was about to die when they decided to change me."

"wait, why were you dying?"

"that's not important."

"Bella, please tell me."

"No. You don't need to know right now."

"okay. But I am sorry and I've missed you so much."

"Edward, Its been five years since I've had any kind of contact with you guys and you just show up unannounced and I honestly don't know what to do right now."

We both just stood there in scilence while we tried to figure out what to say next but no words were said. After a while I looked up and Edward was looking at me like he did before he left. He looked at me like there was nothing else going on. No one was hurt, no one was lonely and there wasn't a little boy that needed a father right now. Edward and I sayed outside for ten minutes just choking on words. It was weird. I turned my gaze and slowly walked back into the house. Eveyone was looking at us funny, but I knew they didn't hear the conversation because we had walked so far into the forest so I don't know what was going through their minds.

"Bella, I know this must be weird for you but we all did miss you." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Its not that I didn't miss you guys, because there wasn't a day that passed by that you weren't on my mind but this is just weird timing, I guess."

"We understand. It was rude of us to show up unannounced."

"No its fine. I'm the one being rude."

"Hardly."

"So ther…" I was just about to tell them about Mason when the phone rang. "Excuse me for one moment." I got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella, Something happened to Mason, hes freaking out."

"Where are you?"

"Were at La Push."

"I'll be right there." I put the phone back on the reciever and grabbed my purse and keys on my way to the family room.

"Guys I'm so sorry but theres a problem down at la Push and I need to go help."

"Oh, well will we see you later?" Esme asked

I ran my hand through my hair before answering

"Of course""

"Great, how about eleven o'clock at our house?"

"Sounds great." I replied with a fake smile at the same time I was walking towards the garage

"Bella can I come with you?" Alice asked nearly jumping out of her seat

"Alice, I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh please Bella?!"

"Uh.."

"Bella!!!"

"Fine get in the car."

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"I'll see you guys later" Alice and I waved at the Cullens as they walked towards the forest and as soon as they were out of site I opened the garage door and I heard Alice gasp when she saw my car collection

"Wow. This is a major step up from that old pile of rust you called a truck."

"Don't dis the truck." I said as I pointed over to the right corner where my truck was parked, however, I had it fixed up so it now looks shiny and brand new.

"You havent changed a bit." She said with a smile

"I've changed more than you could imagine."


	9. Alot of talking

*Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long but with school out for a few months I will be updating a lot more! And I know this isn't the best chapter but I promise that you wont be disappointed next chapter!*

Alice and I got into my truck even though I knew Alice had her eye on a more lavish car on the garage. We sped towards La Push without a word, I think that's because she could see there was something on my mind. We were about two minutes away when I decided to talk.

"Alice theres something I need you to know. Something you need to promise me you will keep away from the rest of your family until im ready to tell them."

"Ok. Shoot."

"I have a son."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT!"

"A son. Hes five"

"Bella, who, what, when, how?"

"It was… Edward." We slept together right before he left."

"Bells that's impossible."

"I was a human."

It took Alice a minute before she recovered from that news.

"Whats his name?"

"Mason." She smiled when she figured out where the name came from.

"When will you tell every one?"

"I don't know. I need to figure out whats going on before I tell anyone anything."

"What do you mean figure out?"

"Sam called. Mason freaking out. He been doing that a lot lately. It just takes a minute to get him calmed down."

We pulled into the beach which is where their scent was most prominent even though Alice complained about being so close. I got out of the car and ran towards the shore, Alice wasn't far behind. There I saw Mason curled into a ball in Emily's lap rocking back and forth and I almost started crying.

"Mason!" I yelled as I approached the pack, even though I knew they knew I was close

"Mamma!" he yelled back as he started to run towards me, half way he fell to the ground and started screaming.

"Mason!" I gasped as I ran at vampire speed to catch him.

"Mamma! The voices! The voices make them stop!" he said as he clutched his head

"Mason whats going on?"

"The thoughts! Their loud and theres so many of them!" at this point I was pacing back and forth with him in my arms.

I looked toward the pack and everyone had a look of worry in their eyes, they were so concerned with Mason that they almost didn't notice Alice…almost. "I'll be back in a minute" I mouthed to them and then I ran into the forest. Away from everyone. Away from people and life, away from everything just to get my baby calmed down. Once we were about twelve miles away Mason stoped crying and by fifteen miles, he seemed okay. I slowed my pace to a walk and that's when I realized that Alice was with us.

"Mason are you okay now?"

"mamma whos is that….."

"yes." Mason and Alice exchanged glances afew times before Alice spoke

"Hello."

"Hi"

"Im Alice."

"I know. You're my dad's sister."

"How do you know all that?"

"my mom used to think a lot about you guys." Mason had wiggled his way out of my arms and now he was standing next to Alice

"Mason," alice whispered as she bent down to his level.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could call me Auntie Alice?" When she asked that all of us got a huge smile on our face. I stood there wanting to cry and Mason just nodded his head and Alice, oh Alice was ecstatic!

"Well now that everyone has calmed down and introductions are out of the way, I think its time for us to be heading home,"

"Mamma when can I meet my daddy?"

His question was so sudden and even though we had been talking about it for a few days, just the way he said it was so… indescribable. He sounded just like Edward and it was just crazy. Alice saw that I was out of it so she answered for me.

"Mason you will meet your father very soon if I have anything to do with it." and that was then end of that.

About two hours later everyone was home Mason was happy I was worried and scared about tomorrow and Alice, well Alice was plotting something. I made Mason dinner and while he was eating I started talkig to Alice.

"Should I bring him to the house tomorrow?"

"I think so. You have nothing to loose."

"except I have everything to loose."

"like…?"

"Edward could reject us, I know Rosalie wont like it, Mason could be scared by Emmett and I don't know if Jasper will be able to deal with all that."

"What else is their Bella? I know you too well to think that that's all your worried about."

"I don't know what im going to do about Edward. I love him so much but I have to think about Mason now too and I got through everyone leaving me once, but I don't know if Mason could handle that."

"You worry too much Bells. No one is leaving you again. I wont let him this time. And as for Rosalie, she wont hate anything, she will be the most loving person towards him, and Emmett…. Well hes Emmett but I know Mason can handle him, and don't worry about Jasper, hes stronger than we give him credit for."

I just smiled and left it at that. As for tomorrow… were just going to have to wait and see.


End file.
